Canevas
by Inkfire
Summary: Quelques semaines après le retour d'Edward, il voit les cicatrices de Bella et l'y confronte. Traduction d'une fanfic de la géniale onyxrush707!


**Petite (et même grosse) précision: cette fois-ci, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr, mais l'histoire non plus!**

**Je m'explique: «Canevas» est la propriété de l'extraordinaire, la géniale, l'inimaginable **onyxrush707 **dont**** je ne suis que l'humble traductrice! J'encourage tout le monde à aller voir la version originale, c'est encore mieux! (****Canvas****) Toutes les reviews seront traduites et envoyées à l'auteur, et elles sont réclamées avec passion! Si réponse il y a, elle viendra de l'auteur (traduite par mes soins bien sûr^^), sauf si elle porte sur la traduction. N'hésitez pas à me donner du travail! **

J'étais assise sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains. Charlie était parti pour un bon moment chez Billy voir un quelconque match de football, et Edward allait revenir de la chasse dans une heure. Le pauvre Edward persistait à refuser de s'y rendre, mais j'avais fini par lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il y aille ou sa présence près de moi deviendrait dangereuse.

_Comment puis-je cacher ça à Edward plus longtemps? Cela a été l'enfer d'essayer de garder ce secret pendant seulement 7 semaines, qu'est-ce que ça va donner pour le reste de l'éternité? Et si je fais une gaffe? Et si je ne peux pas garder ce secret pour toujours? Il va tout découvrir un de ces jours, et il sera tellement fou de rage contre moi à cause de ça! Ou pire – bien pire – contre lui-même. _

Une larme commença à rouler le long de ma joue comme je relevais la tête et remontais mes manches sur mes coudes osseux. Je contemplai les signes visibles du plus profond désespoir de mon coeur. Toutes ces cicatrices – toutes ces furieuses lignes rouges contre ma peau blanche – racontaient une histoire.

La plus rouge était celle que je m'étais donnée la nuit après que Renée ait essayé de me mener en Floride pour être avec elle et Phil, et obtenir de l'«aide» pour moi. Cela m'avait tirée de mon hébétude, oui, mais cela avait seulement empiré les choses en moi. J'étais incapable de cesser de pleurer cette nuit-là, et je devenais folle de rage contre moi-même, Charlie, Renée, et même Edward à un certain moment (même si cela n'avais pas duré plus d'une nano-seconde). A travers mes larmes je réalisai que mes sanglots se ralentissaient et je remarquai que j'étais en train de griffer mon bras gauche comme une folle. Mais je commençai à avoir peur car je ne sentais plus mes gestes. Je commençai donc à griffer encore plus et, quand le sang ruissela de la paume de ma main, je sentis enfin la brûlante, cuisante douleur de ce que je venais de me faire. Mais, malgré tout, même la douleur était préférable au néant que j'avais ressenti. Et, dans un moment d'«illumination», je devins dépendante de ma nouvelle vie de souffrance.

Mais la plus longue datait du temps où Jacob luttait contre lui-même au sujet de sa condition de loup-garou. Il était – est – mon meilleur ami et mon soleil personnel, et il n'était pas là pour moi. Je pensais qu'il avait vu à quel point j'étais brisée et voulais cesser tout lien avec moi. Si bien qu'une nuit, quand je fus seule, je sortis un couteau et m'entaillai le bras. Quand j'eus terminé je commençai à pleurer sous le coup de ce que j'avais fait. Je commençai à faire courir le bout de mes doigts sur chaque cicatrice, laissant les souvenirs m'assaillir. Je décidai que puisque je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, personne ne s'en rendrait jamais compte. C'était stupide de ma part, mais cela m'aidait à gérer certaines choses et je ne peux pas m'amener à le regretter.

Soudain je sentis des yeux qui me fixaient par-derrière en direction de la fenêtre ouverte. Je me retournai seulement pour apercevoir le regard de rage totale des yeux dorés d'Edward. Je baissai rapidement mes manches jusqu'à mes poignets, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur mes bras recouverts. Finalement, il croisa mon regard.

- Tu es en avance! murmurai-je, tentant désespérément de changer le sujet avant même qu'il ait commencé.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard j'étais étendue à plat sur le dos, Edward me maintenant sur mon lit. Il commença à chercher à saisir l'ourlet de mes manches.

- Non, Edward! Ne fais pas ça! hurlai-je, tentant de le repousser pour l'empêcher de voir mon canevas personnel.

- Je dois regarder, Bella! dit-il, sa voix veloutée pleine d'irritation.

- Non! Non, tu ne dois pas! Arrête! haletai-je tout en continuant de lutter en vain contre lui.

- Bella, je dois voir dans quel état tu es!

Il me couva des yeux.

- S'il te plaît, Bella.

J'abandonnai finalement tout espoir de cacher mes bras. Puis, tout en fermant les yeux rapidement pour ne pas avoir à le voir réaliser à quel point j'étais pitoyable, je commençai à pleurer.

- Bella...

Sa voix était si désespérée que j'ouvris les yeux.

Il effleura la plus longue cicatrice – comme je l'avais fait quelques instants auparavant – et passa son nez le long de mes bras. Il avait l'air si bouleversé que je commençai à pleurer.

- Je...je suis désolée!

Ma voix était secouée de sanglots. Il libéra mes bras et passa les siens autour de moi, m'attirant contre sa poitrine.

- Chtt, Bella. Ca va aller...

Je ne me calmai pas entièrement avant qu'il ne commence à fredonner ma berceuse. Après qu'il ait terminé, je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi, Bella? murmura-t-il.

- Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus et j'ai...plus ou moins renoncé au monde. Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward.

Ma voix était toujours étranglée par les larmes. Il ferma les yeux.

- Je suis juste incapable de comprendre comment tu as pu penser que je ne t'aimais plus, que je voulais vraiment dire chaque mot de ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là – après le nombre de fois où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je savais que tu ne te voyais pas clairement, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était à ce point. Et ne t'en veux jamais pour ça: c'est ce que _je_ t'ai fait. Je ne sais pas comment je parviendrai jamais à gagner ton pardon ou le mien, mais en tout cas je vais essayer. Mais voir ce que ce que j'ai fait a laissé en toi pour toujours...je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Bella.

Il bougea pour que son oreille se trouve sur mon coeur.

- Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait ça, demandai-je.

Il déplaça son visage pour pouvoir mieux voir le mien.

- Si je ne t'avais pas laissée, en premier lieu, tu n'aurais même pas ressenti le besoin de commencer tout ça. Si je n'étais pas venu gâcher ta vie, tu n'aurais pas toutes ces cicatrices partout sur tes bras. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point je suis désolé. Aucune idée, Bella.

- Eh bien, si je ne peux pas m'en vouloir – moi qui l'ai fait – dans ce cas tu ne peux pas non plus t'en vouloir. Jamais. Et si tu n'étais pas arrivé dans ma vie, je serais morte. Tu m'as sauvée de tant de dangers – et même de moi-même.

- Apparemment pas de tout ce qui vient de toi-même.

Il releva la tête pour regarder mes bras en fronçant les sourcils.

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant quelques instants, mais je sentais qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose. Il avait cette adorable expression sur le visage, essayant de trouver les mots justes. Je soupirai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward?

- Quand est-ce que tu t'es...fait du mal...comme ça pour la dernière fois?

Le sujet le fit grimacer. Je m'efforçai de me rappeler de la dernière fois.

- Hum...je pense...trois jours avant qu'Alice revienne pour moi? Donc il y a à peu près deux mois. Et je me suis promis que j'arrêterais quand j'ai revu Alice pour la première fois cette nuit-là. Et j'ai tenu parole. De toute façon, je pensais que tu me percerais à jour bien avant. J'appréhendais vraiment cette conversation, mais ce n'est pas aussi dur que je le pensais. Merci pour ça.

- Donc c'est ce que tu me cachais depuis tout ce temps? Tu étais si évasive à propos de tant de choses. Ce matin, pendant que je chassais, je me suis décidé à te demander si tu étais mariée en secret ou enceinte. Je ne savais vraiment pas de quoi il s'agissait, donc il fallait bien que je réfléchisse à quelque chose à demander. Je suis venu ici prêt à t'interroger, et puis j'ai vu tes bras... J'ai commencé à penser que tu avais été attaquée, mais je me suis rappelé les souvenirs de Charlie et à quel point tu étais déprimée et j'ai fait le lien. Je te jure, Bella, que je n'avais aucune idée du fait que mon départ t'affecterait autant, ou que tu deviendrais si malheureuse.

Les larmes commençaient à monter de nouveau.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal avec ça...seulement je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu reviendrais pour moi. J'espérais, mais... Tu n'aurais jamais dû tout découvrir, pour ces cicatrices. Mais je _suis_ contente que tu le saches. Je me sens mieux à présent, comme si je ne vivais plus un mensonge. J'ai vraiment détesté te le cacher. C'était un enfer.

- Promets-moi juste que tu ne vas jamais, jamais te refaire subir une chose pareille. Quoi qu'il arrive sur le chemin.

La voix d'Edward s'était assourdie en un murmure.

- Ce n'est plus nécessaire maintenant; tu es de retour, protestai-je.

- Promets-le moi, Bella.

Ses yeux me suppliaient plus que ses mots.

- Très bien, c'est promis. Je ne le ferai plus jamais...

- Merci.

Il m'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres.

Il roula de côté et s'étendit près de moi sous l'édredon. Tout en le tirant sur nous, il commença à fredonner ma berceuse. Et quand je fus presque endormie et incapable de réagir, il murmura à mon oreille.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Je peux juste espérer que tu es capable de croire la vérité autant que le mensonge.

**Et voilà! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le joli petit encadré vert avec une bulle que vous voyez là en dessous! **

**A **onyx**, si elle passe sur cette page, spéciale dédicace: you see, your baby was safe in my hands! Thank you so much for trusting me!**


End file.
